


Fill me with rainbows

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rainbow Drinkers, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya believes she may have found a way to create another matriorb. She invites the other five troll girls to help her test her theory. (Look at the title and guess what this entails.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this is an AU of some kind where all the shit with people dying still happened, but they all came back to life somehow. And all the stuff with sprite fusions and Fefetasplosions happened. And they're all on the meteor or something, and the matriorb is gone? Look, they're all the same characters, just relax and get your rocks off.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice."

Kanaya stood at the opposite site of the room as the other five female trolls, her arms crossed anxiously. She was clad in a black silk robe monogrammed with her symbol in jade, an odd change from her usual black-and-red attire. Behind her sprawled a massive seadweller-style bed, more than large enough to fit half a dozen trolls comfortably, though it was adorned with little but a grey sheet and a handful of black pillows.

The other trolls stood in a semi-circle around the Kanaya, nervously glancing between the jadeblood, the bed, and each other--except Aradia, who was still sporting her now-constant cheery grin. Vriska was the first to speak up. "So... what's up? It sounded important."

"It's extremely important," Kanaya assured her, then glanced over to the entrance of the room. "But would one of you be willing to lock the door, please?"

"Um, okay." Vriska turned to comply, but as she did, Aradia lifted an arm behind her, and the door console blinked red and beeped as it was locked. The cerulean blood growled and turned to glare at the psionic, who simply snickered to herself.

From the other side of the semicircle, Terezi cleared her throat. "Locking us in a room together, Maryam? What is this, a murder mystery?"

Kanaya let out a dry laugh. "Not _that_ kind of important."

"And seasides," Feferi chimed in from the center, "if it _were_ a murder mystery, she would not have invited me!"

Nepeta was standing close to the seadweller, and she grabbed her by the wrist and pointed a thumb at herself. "Yeah! Or me either!"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fine, whatever. So what is it?"

"Well..." Kanaya started, averting her eyes from the five of them for a moment. "I've been doing some research into obscure troll biology texts, and I believe... I _may_ have found a way to create a new matriorb."

"Oh!" Feferi interjected, clapping her hands together excitedly. "So we can still repopulate the species!"

The jadeblood nodded. "That's right. But the method for doing so is a bit... um... well, it's _very_... odd."

Terezi raised an eyebrow. "Odd in what way? As in, you don't think it'll work?"

"Oh no, not like that," Kanaya quickly assured her. "The journal in which I found it seemed thoroughly credible, to the point where it was banned for being 'seditious literature.' My lusus possessed one of the last surviving copies, though I only learned of its existence after her passing, and then I couldn't look at it until I recently found..." She stopped to take a breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Feferi seemed thoroughly interested. "So how does it work?"

Kanaya hesitated for a moment. A green blush grew on her cheeks as she struggled to put the plan into words. Finally, she drew in her breath and let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose I have to explain it at some point," she concluded, then closed her eyes. "In short, there's a unique property of jade-blooded trolls that allegedly allows them to induce a form of reproduction. However, it requires the jadeblood in question to take in... genetic material... from a variety of other trolls, ideally from different blood colors."

A silence hung in the room as the other five trolls looked around awkwardly. Eventually, Nepeta spoke up. "So by genetic material, you mean..."

"From a bulge."

"And by taking in, you mean..."

"In my nook."

"Okay, wait a minute!" Vriska cut in. "Kanaya, are you seriously saying that we... that we all have to..."

Aradia clasped her hands together excitedly. "To _fuck_ you?"

"Aradia!" the blueblood hissed at her.

Kanaya's eyes were still firmly shut, and the blush on her face was intensifying, but she still answered the question. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"I suppose it makos sense," Feferi replied, placing a hand on her chin. "Jadebloods have always served a porpoise in reproduction in one capacity or another."

"And if it was banned by the empire, then it probably constituted an actual threat," Terezi chimed in. "For falsified studies, the authors are culled, but the results are generally left as an example, to make people think they're all lies."

Vriska took a step forward, throwing her hands up at the two of them. "Hey! Excuse me! You guys are talking about _participating in a goddamn gangbang_!"

That made Kanaya wince. "Vriska, I'd really prefer that you don't use that term."

"Well, that's what it is, isn't it? I mean, why are we all in the room together?"

"Because I find that preferable to having you all contribute individually and then leaving. It's not as though we're going to have an orgy."

"Can we though?"

"Aradia, shut up."

"Look, Vriska, this is what I want," Kanaya stated firmly, opening her eyes to look at the blueblood in question. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable with it, and I have my own reservations about the idea, but you're not going to stop me from carrying it out. So if it's that much of a problem to you, all I can say is that I suggest you leave."

Vriska stared at her for a moment, shocked, then looked around to the rest of the trolls, none of whom seemed to be as troubled with this idea as her. (Not even Nepeta? Seriously?) Finally, she let out a huff. "No, I'm not leaving. The rest of these creeps are going to have their way with you whether I'm here to see it or not, so I might as well supervise."

Aradia rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, consensual sex. How creepy!" She wagged her hands sarcastically for emphasis.

"Aradia, you are the creepiest person here by a green mile, so how about you can it?!"

"Hey!" Feferi interjected. "I am at _least_ as creepy as her!"

Nepeta giggled. "Yeah! Anyway, we're all purretty creepy here."

Vriska sighed and looked at the cat troll. "Even you, Nepeta? I thought at least you would be too innocent for this."

"Innocent?" The olive blood snickered to herself again. "You've nefur read my fanfiction." Terezi laughed as well, and Vriska just buried her face in her hand.

"Okay, sure. Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Once Kanaya had ensured everyone had settled down, she took a deep breath. "Okay. If you're all ready, I'm going to disrobe now." There were no objections, so she closed her eyes and proceeded to unbutton her robe. Once the last button was undone, she let it slip off of her shoulders, falling to the floor. She was naked under the robe, and the other trolls were wide-eyed as they looked over her large, full breasts, her wide, curvy hips, and her long, shapely legs. Her skin was glowing white all over, save for a patch of faint green over her stomach.

The blush on Kanaya's face glowed brighter than ever before, but as she took in the appreciative stares of her friends (except for Terezi, who simply breathed deeply in her direction), her lips curled in a small but satisfied smile. "So. Who would like to go first?"

There was silence for a long moment. Vriska attempted to speak up, but the words caught in her throat, and she remained quiet. Finally, Aradia took a step forward. "I will!"

"What?!" Vriska exlaimed in response, finally finding her voice.

"Hey, no one else volunteered," the redblood replied, advancing on Kanaya, then spinning around to face Vriska. "Or is there some _reason_ you don't want me to go first?"

Vriska glared at her. "I..." she started, but couldn't bring herself to continue. "No. Go ahead."

Aradia gave her a grin, then turned back to Kanaya. "So. Shall we?"

"Yes, of course," Kanaya nodded. "But could you take your clothes off, please? I'm at something of a disadvantage here."

"Sure!" In a flash, Aradia's clothes were gone, and the other trolls reeled a bit as the number of naked girls in the room increased by one. Aradia was smaller built than Kanaya, but her lithe frame was well-filled with curves, and her breasts were almost as large as the jadeblood's. Her maroon bulge stood fully erect, five inches long and decently thick, and Kanaya felt her loins stirring at the sight.

"Lovely," the rainbow drinker said, lightly placing her hands on Aradia's waist. "But... did that God Tier outfit come with any underclothes?"

Aradia grinned. In another instant, she was clad in a set of dark red underwear. Her generous cleavage spilled out of the bra, and the panties were about as modest, covering about a third of her ass and leaving the bottoms of her cheeks fully exposed. Her bulge still stood erect, protruding from the waistband of her panties.

Kanaya snaked her hands around Aradia's back and grasped at her buttocks, and the other trolls suppressed various noises behind her. "Perfect." She felt her own bulge beginning to emerge, and she groaned as Aradia's cock rubbed against the tip. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Aradia replied, and Kanaya gently lowered the two of them onto the bed. The rainbow drinker lay on her back, pushing up until her body was fully on the bed's surface, and Aradia followed suit, climbing over Kanaya on all fours. Kanaya's bulge was fully exposed now, standing tall at an impressive twelve inches, and Aradia eagerly slid her own modest length against it, making the jadeblood moan. "Damn, I kind of wish you were the one fucking us."

Kanaya bit her lip. "There will be time for that later."

Aradia nodded, and she slid her hips back, moaning lightly as her bulge dragged against Kanaya's. She pressed the tip of her cock against Kanaya's bulge, dripping with her jade juices, and she looked up at Kanaya, her face flushed with maroon even as she continued grinning.

Kanaya smiled back. "Go ahead."

With that assurance, Aradia moved, plunging the tip of her cock into Kanaya's nook. The rainbow drinker cried out as Aradia pushed into her, and the lowblood moaned appreciatively at Kanaya wrapping tightly around her. Aradia continued bucking her hips, each gentle thrust of her thick bulge stretching Kanaya more and more. "Mmm, you're so tight, Kanaya," she said as she kept moving. "Are you sure you can hold all of our material?"

"I... hah..." Kanaya struggled to catch her breath as Aradia continued fucking her. "I'm sure it will... get better."

From behind them, Feferi muttered, "Whale, it will after me." Vriska slapped her arm in response.

"Well... I'll do what I can," Aradia assured her, and with that, she bucked forward, plunging the full length of her bulge into Kanaya's nook. The two of them moaned in unison as their hips came together, and Kanaya's bulge twitched between them, dribbling a bit of jade precum onto her stomach. Aradia pulled her bulge almost all the way back out, then slammed it back in, pounding into Kanaya at a rapid pace, and the jadeblood grunted and shuddered as Aradia stretched her walls with full thrusts of her thick red bulge.

As she felt her orgasm approaching, Aradia moved her hands onto Kanaya's chest, grasping at her heaving rumble spheres. Kanaya moaned at the added stimulus, and she reached up to return the favor, groping Aradia's breasts as they swayed beneath her with each thrust. She slipped her thumbs into the redblood's cleavage, and the fabric of her bra easily stretched under Kanaya's fingers. With a few more of Aradia's motions, her breasts came free of the garment on their own, exposing her pert red nipples as they continued to jiggle rhythmically in time with her thrusts.

Kanaya teased at Aradia's nipples with her deft fingers, and Aradia groaned, knowing that her climax was coming. With a few more hard bucks of her hips, she finally came, her throbbing bone bulge pulsing as a torrent of thick red genetic material erupted into Kanaya's nook. Kanaya moaned loudly as sticky maroon filled her insides, feeling her own jade fluids rush in with her own orgasm. Her own bulge twitched in unison, dribbling a little more cum onto her stomach, but thankfully nothing more. Soon enough, both of their orgasms subsided, and they remained still for a moment as they caught their breath.

After a moment, Kanaya spoke up. "Aradia... thank you."

"My pleasure," the redblood responded with a smile. "Or both of ours, I suppose." Kanaya chuckled and answered with a nod.

With their business concluded, Aradia pulled out of Kanaya's nook, her semi-erect bulge dripping with red and green fluids. Without bothering to wipe it off or even put it back in her panties, Aradia stood up off the bed, walking over to her previous position as though she weren't half-naked. Vriska gave her a disgusted look. "Seriously, Megido? Clean that thing off."

Aradia smirked at her. "How about you do it for me?"

"Fuck off." Off to the side, Terezi snickered, and Vriska glared back at her for a moment.

"That's a shame," the lowblood said with a shrug. "You could put that mouth to good use."

Vriska growled. "How about I put your--"

" _Ahem_."

She froze, and all of them looked to Kanaya, still laying on the bed, her arms crossed over her breasts. "Could you please try to keep your squabbling to a minimum?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Vriska relented, doing her best not to point out that Aradia started it.

Aradia chuckled lightly to herself, but Kanaya shut her up with a look of disapproval. "That means you too."

The redblood raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll try," she promised only somewhat insincerely.

"Thank you." Kanaya looked to the rest of the trolls. "Now, who will be going next?"


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my OTP is showing.

Vriska took a step forward. "I'm going next!"  
  
The other trolls looked at her in surprise. "Are you shore?" Feferi asked.  
  
"Yes I'm shore," Vriska answered without turning around, then closed her eyes and groaned. "Sure! Yes, I'm _sure_!"

"Be sure to take your clothes off!" Aradia cheerfully reminded her. The blueblood stopped and sighed, and in a blink, she was clad in nothing but a bright orange bra and matching thong, both emblazoned with a yellow Light symbol. She reached back to unhook the bra, baring her mostly flat chest, then turned around and flung the garment into Aradia's face.

"Enjoy the souvenir."

Even with the cups of Vriska's bra covering her face, Aradia grinned. "Thank you, I will!" With that, she plucked the article from her head and lowered it to her groin, using one of the cups to wipe off her fluid-stained bulge.

Vriska let out a loud, horrified groan. "Goddamnit, Megido, that is _disgusting_!"

"It's self-washing!" Aradia replied defensively.

"Uuuuuuuugh! Guess I don't have a bra anymore," Vriska said with a sigh, putting a hand over her face as she turned back to Kanaya. "Not that I needed it anyway, I guess." When she lowered her hand, she noticed Kanaya staring at her with the strangest look on her face, blushing lightly and biting her lip. Vriska blinked. "What?"

Kanaya gasped quietly. "Oh, nothing, it's just..." The jade flush on her cheeks grew deeper. "You're beautiful."

Vriska's breath caught in her throat for a moment, and she felt herself beginning to blush as well. "Um... yeah, I guess?" she eventually recovered."

"So..." The rainbow drinker removed an arm from her chest and rubbed the bed next to her thigh. "Did you still want to... do this?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, of course." At that, Vriska carefully climbed onto the bed, propping herself up on hands and knees over Kanaya. The jadeblood's still-erect bone bulge brushed against her stomach, and she shuddered as the tip painted a streak of green precum onto her abdomen. But even as Kanaya's twelve inches throbbed beneath her, Vriska's bulge was nowhere to be seen.

Kanaya bit her lip. "You know... you need to..."

Closing her eyes, the blueblood groaned. "I know, I know, I'm just... nervous." Aradia snickered from behind her, and Vriska growled and looked up. "Megido, I swear to god, if you don't shut it, I'm _actually_ going to kill you!"

"You know, I... maybe able to help," Kanaya spoke up before any sort of homicide became necessary.

"How?" Vriska asked. Kanaya answered with a coy grin, then pushed her head against Vriska's shoulder, pressing her lips against the blueblood's neck. "Oh. I guess that could help." Kanaya continued to press soft, wet kisses against Vriska's throat, and the blueblood shuddered each time the jadeblood's fangs brushed lightly against her skin. It felt nice and all, but it wasn't making her bulge come out any faster.

After a bit more, she spoke up. "I don't think it's working."

Kanaya pulled away just a bit to speak. "I haven't started yet."

"Haven't started wh--" Before she could finish her sentence, Vriska felt a sharp pain in her neck, and she screamed as Kanaya's fangs plunged into her skin. "Ffffffffuuuuuuuuck!"

The other trolls gasped in surprise, except for Terezi, who sniffed the air curiously. "Did she just...?"

"Yeah," Nepeta replied, her hands over her mouth. "She did the rainbow drinker thing." Terezi nodded, and the four watching trolls simply stood and watched in silence--save for Aradia, who began slowly stroking her quickly-hardening bulge, Vriska's bra still in hand.

Vriska writhed in Kanaya's grasp as the rainbow drinker continued to drink deeply from her neck. "Kanay... ngh, _shit_..." She felt her heart beating faster even as the cerulean blood was siphoned from her veins, and the pain and light-headedness mixed into an odd kind of euphoria in her head. Her grunts of agony soon melted into moans of pleasure, and she felt her bulge begin to emerge from the hem of her panties. Kanaya felt eight hard inches of flesh against her own cock, and she reluctantly pulled away from the blueblood, who whined quietly as the sensation subsided.

Kanaya stamped a finger over the open wounds in Vriska's neck, giving her a little grin. "Better than a punch in the face, is it not?"

She licked the cerulean blood from her lips, and Vriska shuddered. "Oh my _god_ take me now."

"You first," the jadeblood replied, spreading her legs slightly.

"Oh. Right." Vriska shifted back a bit, letting the tip of her bulge press against Kanaya's nook. Her seed flap was tightly shut, but as Vriska's cock prodded against her, it began to slide open, leaking slightly with green juices tinged with red. Vriska looked up at Kanaya expectantly, and the rainbow drinker simply nodded, biting her lip. With that last assurance, Vriska pushed forward, and the two of them moaned in unison as her bulge plunged into Kanaya's depths.

The first four inches of Vriska's length slipped with little effort into Kanaya's nook, still stretched from Aradia's penetration minutes ago, but it was still rather tight, and more significantly, _very_ slick. Vriska moaned at the odd sensation, her member easily sliding in and out of Kanaya even as her walls wrapped around it, and the extra lubrication spurred her to move faster. Kanaya groaned at the increased pace, breathing heavily as Vriska's cock plunged deeper and deeper into her. "Vriska... oh god..."

Vriska placed her hands on Kanaya's breasts, grasping them firmly to stabilize herself. "Kanaya, you're so wet..."

"You're welcome," Aradia spoke up from behind them, but Vriska just ignored her. Little did she know that Aradia was continuing to stroke her own bone bulge as they went at it. The redblood was quite aroused by the display, even in spite of cumming not five minutes ago, and the material of Vriska's bra was wonderfully soft and smooth, so she stifled her moans as she lightly bucked into it, feeling it grow moister and redder as it absorbed her fluids. The rest of the trolls were transfixed on Kanaya and Vriska, but Terezi could smell what she was doing, and felt a flush growing in her cheeks.

With just a bit more thrusting, Vriska was a full eight inches inside of Kanaya's nook, and she grunted as her hips bumped into Kanaya's own. She took a moment to savor the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside of Kanaya, slowly bucking against her as her slick walls wrapped around Vriska's bulge. Kanaya writhed beneath her, overwhelmed by the sheer fullness of her womb, letting out breathy moans with each weak thrust, and her own twelve-inch bulge throbbed as it spilled more precum onto her chest. Vriska put her hands down around Kanaya and looked down at her, breathing heavily. "Kanaya... are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine..." Kanaya said, her head leaning against the bed. She turned to look up at Vriska and smiled. "I've... never been happier."

Vriska just stared at her. After a long moment of eye contact, she bent down and pressed a kiss against Kanaya's lips, and Kanaya eagerly returned it. From behind them, Aradia failed to stifle a moan, stroking her length harder, and Nepeta squealed, pressing her hands against her mouth. "Oh no... I think I ship it..."

As Kanaya's and Vriska's tongues continued to dance against one another, Vriska continued her previous motions, pulling her bulge halfway out of Kanaya's nook, then thrusting it all the way back in. Kanaya broke from the kiss to moan loudly, throwing her head back as Vriska continued pounding into her. The blueblood simply moved on to Kanaya's neck, kissing and lightly biting, and Kanaya felt her climax quickly approaching. "Ngh... _Vriska_!" With a loud cry, she came, her nook flooding with more jade fluids that leaked out around Vriska's bulge, and her own jade member twitching as it blasted thick green fluids all over her and Vriska's chest. The blueblood let out a light chuckle at the sight, licking up a few stray splotches of green from Kanaya's chin as she bored into her with full, hard thrusts. Her orgasm came soon after, and she moaned as her cock pulsed inside of Kanaya's dripping nook, releasing a generous load of cerulean genetic material inside of her. Kanaya shuddered with each pulse of the sticky fluid inside of her, feeling her womb stretch further to accommodate it.

Vriska continued to thrust weakly as she came down, and as she did, Aradia moaned loudly through her teeth, reaching her own climax. As another great burst of cum erupted from her bulge, she attempted to suppress it with the other cup of Vriska's bra, but the fluid simply spilled out around it, staining the floor and her stomach maroon. She continued to stroke herself as her orgasm continued, letting a few more spurts of genetic material splatter on the floor as the red-soaked garment lay limp in her hand. Feferi blushed as she glanced over at her, more than a little aroused by her sheer boldness, and Terezi was in a similar state, finding it a bit hard to breathe.

On the bed, Kanaya and Vriska were completely ignorant of the situation behind them, too focused on one another. Vriska breathed heavily as she looked into Kanaya's eyes. "God, that was... incredible..."

"Yes..." Kanaya agreed, similarly short of breath. She glanced away for a bit, a green flush on her cheeks, then glanced back. "Thank you, Vriska."

"Pffffffff, don't thank me," Vriska quickly asserted. "We both enjoyed it."

Kanaya nodded. "Yes, I suppose. But still... I appreciate it."

"Well, if you _really_ want to show your appreciation..." The blueblood reached a hand down and grabbed Kanaya's bulge, and she gasped lightly at the touch. "Just say you'll stick it in me first."

"My bulge, or my fangs?"

Vriska let out a dry laugh. "Both."

The rainbow drinker smiled. "Okay, it's a promise."

With that, Vriska slowly pulled her bulge out of Kanaya's nook, careful not to let too much fluid spill out. Kanaya tilted her hips up as Vriska withdrew, feeling the fluids churning inside of her. She was quite full at this point, and she could swear she saw the slightest bump in her stomach even as the volume of Vriska's member was removed. But it still wasn't enough.

As the blueblood had fully pulled out of Kanaya, she turned around, and as she saw the dark red stains all over the floor ( _and_ her former bra), her face instantly fell. "What the _fuck_ , Aradia?!" she yelled as she jumped off the bed.

Aradia raised a hand and waved. "Hi, Vriska!"

"Aradia, what..." Vriska gestured to the streaks of crimson genetic material on the floor. "What is this? What is _that_?" she asked, pointing to the soiled bra in her hand. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

"What? That was really hot. You expect me to just stand here and _not_ masturbate?" the redblood asked disbelievingly.

Vriska threw her hands up. "Yes! That is _exactly_ what I expect you to do! That's what any non- _perverted asshole_ would do!"

"Vriska, calm down," Kanaya spoke up from the bed.

"Calm down?!" Vriska repeated as she turned around. "Kanaya, she was... _jerking off_ while we were... we..."

Kanaya sighed. "And we didn't even notice. So as... _rude_ as it might be, it doesn't matter. Unless it bothered any of the other three."

The other three in question were blushing to various degrees. Feferi and Terezi both looked away, and Nepeta glanced nervously between the two of them. Terezi was the first and only one to speak up. "Define 'bothered.'"

Aradia snickered to herself, and Vriska rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're all going to hell."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Feferi replied, and Aradia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, before you do that," Kanaya said loudly, and the five of them turned to face her, "which of you will be next?"


	3. Fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to ever so slightly spiral out of control. Spades may or may not be flying.

"I'll go next!" Feferi said, taking a step forward, and the other trolls looked surprised--except for Nepeta, who simply grinned.  
  
Vriska scoffed. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, seariously." The heiress turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "Or would you rather Aradia goes again?"  
  
Aradia sidled up next to Vriska, smiling widely, and Vriska groaned. "No! Fine, whatever, just do it."  
  
Satisfied with that, Feferi began to turn around, but Nepeta quickly spoke up. "Fefurry, hey! You should... show them."  
  
The olive-blood waggled her eyebrows at Feferi, who grinned and nodded back. "Ocray..."  
  
Terezi arched an eyebrow. "Show us what?"  
  
"Why Kanaya won't be able to stand up after this," the fuchsia-blood answered, yanking the waistband on her multicolored skirt and letting it drop to the ground. Her bulge was visible under the stretchy material of her black one-piece, though the dark fabric made it hard to tell just how big it was. With a faint tyrian blush on her cheeks, she reached up to the straps on her shoulders and slowly began to pull the swimsuit off. Her enormous rumble spheres came free with a healthy jiggle, bigger even than Kanaya's, and the others stared in varying degrees of envy and lust at her bare chest. But something even larger was coming into view as the striptease continued.  
  
With a quiet flop, Feferi's swimsuit dropped to her ankles. The only article of clothing left on her body was a magenta thong bikini, rising high on her hips. And towering out of the front was Feferi's massive fuchsia bulge, fully erect at thirteen inches long and dripping with precum. Aradia let out a pleasantly surprised moan, while Vriska let out a frightened, choking scoff. Terezi took a deep whiff, and her jaw dropped as her senses were overpowered with an unexpected amount of juicy pink grapefruit. Nepeta simply chuckled and licked her lips. And while Kanaya couldn't see exactly what the fuss was about, she could infer well enough, and she bit her lip anxiously.  
  
"Wh... but..." Vriska sputtered, struggling to tear her gaze away from the seadweller's enormous member. "Feferi, you can't put that thing in Kanaya! You're gonna _kill_ her!"

Feferi glared at her and grinned. "How aboat I stick it in you instead?" Vriska made a choking noise in response.

"Or me!" Aradia quickly suggested.

Kanaya was growing impatient. "Feferi, you are not sticking it in anyone else until you stick it in me. Is that clear?"

The heiress chuckled as she slowly stroked her bulge. "Be careful what you wish for..." She turned around to face Kanaya, and the rainbow drinker gasped lightly at the sight of her swollen cock. She'd expected it to be big, but not bigger than her own. Feferi flashed her a predatory grin as she crawled onto the bed, pinning her down with thick, smoothly-muscled arms, and Kanaya bit her lip nervously. "Somefin wrong?"

"I... of course not," Kanaya replied, looking away. Feferi's bulge slid against her own, and she shuddered through her teeth as the fuchsia tip crested over hers.

"You shore?" Feferi asked teasingly. She tried to wrap her hand around both of their bulges at once, but she could barely reach halfway around. "It's ocray to be... intimidated."

Kanaya huffed. "I am _not_ intimidated. And even if I was, I still need your genetic material."

"Whale, if that's what you want..." The seadweller shifted back, pressing the tip of her bulge against Kanaya's nook, making her moan quietly. She looked up at the rainbow drinker, who hesitated a moment before nodding. And with that, Feferi thrust forward, and Kanaya gasped loudly as the first few inches of Feferi's throbbing cock penetrated her nook. She thought she was fairly stretched out, but she was wholly unready for Feferi's sheer girth, and she grunted as the heiress continued to plunge into her at a brisk pace.

Feferi craned her head back and moaned. "Cod, even after those two, you are so tight," she observed, savoring the feeling of Kanaya's slick inner walls wrapping around her length with every thrust.

"Either that... or..." Kanaya tried to reply between thrusts, Feferi's bulge nearly knocking the wind out of her each time the seadweller rammed it deeper into her, "you're just... too big."

In response, the heiress chuckled. "Whale, either way, i will be happy to stretch you out." She punctuated her statement with a particularly hard thrust, and Kanaya moaned in pain as Feferi drove her thick member six inches deep in the jadeblood's nook.

Vriska found it hard to breathe as she watched the two go at it, and Aradia was quick to notice. "Something wrong?"

"No," the blueblood quickly replied, then suddenly changed her mind. "Actually, yes. Why are you talking to me?"

"Just trying to be friendly." Aradia walked around behind her, placing her hands on Vriska's shoulders, and she flinched at the contact. "You look cute in these panties, by the way."

Vriska sighed. "Yeah, thanks. I had a bra that went with them, but some idiot went and soaked them with genetic material."

Aradia giggled. "Well, how about I return the favor?" She reached back and unhooked her own bra, letting her already-exposed breasts hang free, then wrapped her arms around Vriska, dangling the garment in front of her.

"I don't want to wear your filthy bra, Megido."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what d-grk!" Vriska sputtered as Aradia wrapped a cloth-covered hand around her bulge. She'd gotten hard again after Feferi's display, and as Aradia slowly stroked her length, her bra absorbed the blue and green material still coating it. The silky smooth material glided over her cock effortlessly, and Vriska hated how good it felt. "Aradia, what are you..."

Pressing closer to Vriska, Aradia answered, "Returning the favor." Her erect nipples pushed into Vriska's back, and her hardening bulge pressed into the cleft of Vriska's ass. The blueblood wished she could bring herself to fight back, but she was putty in Aradia's hands, and she cursed as she bucked weakly into the lowblood's grip, feeling her cock slide between her cheeks against the smooth material of her thong each time she pushed back.

Feferi could hear the two of them going at it behind her, and she slowed her pace to put on a show, flexing her curvaceous ass and thick thighs as her massive bulge visibly thrust in and out of Kanaya between her legs. Kanaya writhed beneath her, still unaccustomed to the sheer girth of Feferi's cock, feeling overwhelmed with fullness even with the seadweller only nine inches inside of her. She shuddered as Feferi continued to thrust, feeling every nerve in her nook being stimulated simultaneously, and her own swollen bulge dribbled a steady stream of jade precum onto her glowing stomach.

"Sounds like they're enjoying the performance," Feferi said with a smirk, and Kanaya groaned as she plunged ten inches into her. "How aboat you?"

The seadweller still had her arms firmly pinned to the bed, continuing to thrust as she awaited an answer, and Kanaya glared at her. "You're-- _hngh_... moving too fast."

Feferi frowned. "So you don't like it?"

"I didn't..." Her movements suddenly slowed down, and Kanaya suddenly felt empty as Feferi began to pull out of her, only pushing back in with shallow thrusts.

"You want me to stop?"

With only the first few inches of Feferi's bulge inside of her, Kanaya let out an annoyed sigh. "Just... keep doing what you were doing."

Feferi grinned, and in a single motion, she slammed her swollen bulge eleven inches deep into Kanaya's nook, making the jadeblood moan, her own cock firing a spurt of green precum onto her chest. Feferi continued to pound into her at her previous pace, and Kanaya panted desperately as the seadweller's enormous shaft abused her insides.

"Your bulge says it all, you know," Feferi said, taking her right hand off of Kanaya's arm to grasp her throbbing member, making her gasp. She firmly stroked the jadeblood's bulge as she continued plowing into her nook, and Kanaya knew her orgasm was inevitable. With a loud cry, she reached her climax, and her cock twitched in Feferi's grip as it erupted with jade fluids, painting both of their chests with sticky green material. Her nook likewise flooded with more runny liquid, spilling out around Feferi's bulge as she continued to thrust at an unrelenting pace.

Vriska barely stifled a moan at seeing Kanaya cum all over herself once again, and Aradia leaned over her shoulder, muttering into her ear as she continued to stroke her cerulean bulge. "Vriska, are you getting off on what Feferi's doing to her?"

"Of course n-- _gaaah_!" The blueblood was cut off by Aradia's hand reaching between her legs, a single finger probing into her dripping nook.

"Liar. You're soaking wet down here," Aradia chided her. Her own bulge was still hard between Vriska's ass cheeks, leaking precum onto the thin strap between them, so she pulled back and thrust it between Vriska's legs, the top of her shaft rubbing against the lips of Vriska's nook through the damp material of her thong. "I bet you'd love it if I fucked you right now."

Nepeta was thoroughly fixated on Feferi and Kanaya, but Terezi turned to face the other two mostly-naked trolls in the room. "Aradia, wait..."

"No! I would never..." Vriska struggled in Aradia's grasp, trying not to show weakness, but failing completely. Aradia's bra felt amazing around her cock, even damp as it was with her own precum, and her nook ached against the lowblood's bulge, desperate to be filled. "Damn it... _please_..."

Aradia grinned. "Okay!" With that, she pulled Vriska's panties aside and slammed her bulge a full five inches into Vriska's nook. The blueblood cried out loudly as Aradia penetrated her to the hilt, her own throbbing member releasing a jet of blue precum before Aradia could wipe it up. The lowblood gently thrust in and out of Vriska at a tepid pace, drawing moans out of her as she continued to stroke her eight-inch length. Terezi was tempted to try and stop them, but she was afraid she might get pulled in, so she simply stood and watched, holding her hands down over her pants as erotic scents of red and blue wafted into her nostrils.

On the bed, Feferi was still going, her hips slapping against Kanaya's as she drove all thirteen inches of her shaft into Kanaya's overstretched nook. She continued to stroke the jadeblood's sensitive bulge in time with her thrusts, milking Kanaya's orgasm as a weak stream of green genetic material trickled from the tip, pooling on her chest. Feferi pushed down against her, mashing their breasts together and smearing Kanaya's jade fluids between them. The rainbow drinker was overwhelmed with pleasure and pain, and she could barely muster enough breath to speak. "How much longer can you go?"

"I'm almost there," Feferi assured her, slowing her thrusts as she felt her climax approaching. Finally, with a keening moan, she reached her limit, hilting the full length of her throbbing cock inside of Kanaya as torrent of her fuchsia fluids burst forth from the tip. Kanaya gasped loudly at the sheer size of Feferi's load, panting with each prodigious jet of her thick genetic material into her womb. Feferi's bulge continued to leak into her seemingly without end, until she'd contributed at least as much cum as Aradia and Vriska combined, maybe more, and Kanaya could definitely feel her stomach beginning to swell now.

As she heard Kanaya's noises from the bed, Vriska moaned, feeling her orgasm fast approaching, and Aradia could tell. "Almost there already? You're such a quick shot," Aradia chided her, reaching her left hand around to wrap the other cup of her bra around Vriska's tip while her right hand continued to stroke her shaft. Aradia slammed her bulge into Vriska harder, and the blueblood couldn't think straight enough to think of a comeback with Aradia stimulating her in so many places at once. She let out a loud cry as she came, cobalt fluids exploding from her throbbing cock, staining Aradia's bra a dark purple and splattering back onto her legs and stomach, and runny blue liquid rushing into her nook around Aradia's member. As Vriska's nook clamped down around her, Aradia came as well, and Vriska moaned as the lowblood's cock throbbed inside of her, filling her with thick maroon genetic material, tingling with heat as it mixed with Vriska's own fluids.

Kanaya lay on the bed panting for breath, utterly exhausted from Feferi's assault on her nook. The seadweller's bulge was still fully inside of Kanaya, and she leaned down to press a quick peck against Kanaya's lips, their sizable chests squeezing together once more, before she began to pull out. Kanaya shuddered as the heiress's thick cock withdrew from her, feeling her walls begin to contract, but feeling no less full with the sheer volume of genetic material inside of her. At last, Feferi withdrew completely, her shaft coated with a purple slurry of cum, streaked jade with Kanaya's nook fluids. She gently rubbed her hands over Kanaya's bulging belly and smiled at her. "We shoald do this again sometime."

"Oh god..." Kanaya said reflexively.

"Not _exactly_ like this!" Feferi quickly replied. "Maybe you can be less of a cold fish next time." Kanaya's only response was a groan, her head pressing back against her pillow.

Feferi giggled, and she turned around to get off the bed when she saw Aradia and Vriska joined at the hips, a puddle of blue fluid beneath them. "Ooh, I like what I sea," she said wryly as she stood up onto the floor.

"So did we," Aradia responded. "Vriska was practically begging for it."

"No I wasn't!" Vriska countered.

"You said 'please."

Before she could respond, Aradia gave Vriska's bulge a quick jerk, and she yelped in surprise. "Whatever, it was your idea." With that, Aradia pulled her bulge out of Vriska's nook, making the blueblood gasp at the sudden empty feeling.

Vriska glared at Feferi, seeing her chest almost completely coated in Kanaya's jade fluids, feeling a tinge of jealousy. "Good lord, Peixes, you made more of a mess than we did," she said.

"Oh, I guess I did!" Feferi replied innocently, looking down at her green-stained breasts. She looked over to Nepeta. "Nepeta, will you clean me up?"

"Sure!" The oliveblood pranced up to Feferi, and to everyone's else's surprise, she began to lick Feferi's breasts, lapping up the jade genetic material and eagerly swallowing it. Vriska and Terezi both gasped while Aradia grinned, and Feferi chuckled imperiously, placing her hands on her hips in condescending pride.

Vriska tore her gaze away to look over to Kanaya, still splayed out on the bed. "Kanaya, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, sounding genuinely worried. "If Feferi hurt you, I'll kill her, I swear I will!"

"I'm fine," Kanaya cut her off, still staring up at the ceiling as she breathed heavily. "I'm just... tired."

"Well... maybe you should take a break."

Kanaya glared at the ceiling, her hands balling into fists. "No. I need more material."

Vriska sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat, and she turned to the rest of the trolls, looking between Nepeta and Terezi in particular, the former still "cleaning" Feferi's chest, and the latter standing with her head down and breathing awkwardly, her hands still pressed firmly over her pants. "Well... who's going next?"


	4. Who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we repeating ourselves now? No! Because this one has more fuckin' than any of the chapters before it! Things probably officially get out of hand.

Nepeta paused her licking for a moment. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm a little busy right meow," she said, and then resumed, running her rough tongue over Feferi's jade-coated nipple and making her moan.

The other three trolls continued gawking at the two of them for a bit before Vriska let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, whatever. Terezi, you're next," she said, gesturing toward the tealblood in question.

"What?!" Terezi exclaimed, reeling back a bit. "Why me?"

Vriska rolled her eyes "Because you're the only other one who hasn't gone yet! Duh!"

Terezi fidgeted nervously, pressing her hands down over her groin. "Well, I don't know if I'm ready for this..."

"Are you sure about that?" Aradia asked, weaving around Vriska to walk up behind Terezi. "Because it sure seems like you're ready for _something_." With that, she slipped her hand under Terezi's, rubbing her palm over the bulge in her pants, and Terezi let out a surprised yelp at the contact.

"A-Aradia!"

The rustblood grinned. "Your bulge is nice and ready, at least. It seems like you really enjoyed watching Kanaya and Feferi, huh?"

Terezi took in a shuddering breath as Aradia's hand continued to stroke over her protrusion. "I wasn't watching them," Terezi corrected her. "I was watching you and Vriska."

Vriska made a choking noise at that, but Aradia simply chuckled. "In that case..." She trailed her hands up Terezi's crotch, and Terezi offered no resistance as Aradia unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, letting her fully erect seven-inch bulge flop out. "Maybe you'd prefer something else?"

She wrapped her hand around Terezi's naked shaft and began to stroke it in earnest, and Terezi bit her lip, attempting to stifle a moan. "Yes..."

"Something like..." Aradia hooked her left thumb in Terezi's pants and pulled them down to her knees, revealing Terezi's wide ass tightly clothed in a pair of simple teal panties. "...the same thing I just did for Vriska?" She took her own bone bulge and thrust it between Terezi's legs, rubbing against her panties as her thick thighs slid against Aradia's girth, and Terezi gasped at the suddenly stimulus.

"Fuck yes," she moaned, and she pushed back against Aradia as the rustblood continued bucking her hips.

Meanwhile, Vriska looked like she was about to have an aneurysm. "Fuck _no_!" she screamed at the two of them. "Aradia, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Vriska, you can have your turn later," Aradia assured her, continuing to slowly stroke Terezi's cock. "Unless you want to go in front! I'm sure Terezi wouldn't mind filling your nook." Terezi bit her lip, stifling a moan at the thought.

"That's not... I..." A cerulean blush began to come over Vriska's face, and she quickly shook her head, leveling a finger at Aradia. "You shut the hell up!" Dropping her finger, she looked over to Terezi. "Terezi, what the hell are _you_ doing? Why are you letting this degenerate take advantage of you?"

Terezi took a shuddering breath. "Because she's hot."

Vriska buried her face in her hands. "God damn it." With a deep sigh, she turned back to Feferi and Nepeta. "Well, if she's not going, Nepeta has to go."

"Nepeta is busy," Feferi replied with a glare.

Having fully cleaned Feferi's left breast, Nepeta pulled back and turned to look at Vriska. "Yeah, I'm busy." She turned back to Feferi, slowly lapping up the jade material between her rumble spheres, then moving onto the other side of her chest. As she continued licking, she lazily stroked the heiress's massive bone bulge, making her tremble as fuchsia precum dribbled onto Nepeta's shirt.

"Well, _somebody_ has to go!" Vriska shouted.

Feferi smiled mischievously. "Why don't you go?"

"Because I already went!"

"You could go again," Aradia pointed out. "I'm sure Kanaya wouldn't mind."

The blueblood clasped her hands against her head. "Of course she would!"

"Actually..." Vriska turned at the sound of Kanaya's voice, seeing her leaning against the headboard of the bed, arms crossed over her breasts. "It would be fine if you or Aradia were to have another turn. _Someone_ threw off the ratio a bit."

"Yeah, I tend to do that," Feferi admitted, more proud than apologetic. Nepeta let out a knowing chuckle in response, giving Feferi's shaft a few firm strokes.

Aradia gave Vriska a sidelong glance as she continued to thrust against Terezi, the tealblood moaning as Aradia's bulge slid against her nook through her increasingly damp underwear. "Well, you heard her, Vriska. Go on."

Vriska actually had to stop and think about it for a moment, feeling her own bulge hardening as she stared at Kanaya laying nude on the bed. But as she heard the noises of the other trolls around her, she made her decision. "No! If we do it, then you're all just going to watch us while you have a goddamn orgy back here!"

"Then it's settled!" Aradia suddenly pulled away from Terezi, drawing a confused whine from her as the rustblood walked around her toward the bed.

"What? What's settled?" Vriska asked.

Aradia smiled at her. "I'm going next!"

" _What_?! Aradia, you already went!"

"I have to correct the ratio, Vriska!" she said with a shrug as she climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of Kanaya. "Some people, am I right?"

Kanaya frowned. "Aradia, you could really afford to be less blasé about all this."

Vriska growled as she clambered onto the bed after Aradia, grabbing the rustblood by her shoulders and digging her claws into her neck. "Aradia, I swear, if you try to fuck Kanaya again, I'm gonna kill you!"

"No you're not," the rainbow drinker quickly interjected.

"Ugh, fine." Vriska looked frustrated for a moment, but as her bulge slid against Aradia's panties, she got an idea. "Alright, if you try to fuck _her_ , then I'm gonna fuck _you_!"

Aradia considered that for a moment. "Deal!"

The blueblood let out an annoyed groan. "Damn it, Aradia! It's not a deal, it's a threat!"

"Too late, no takebacks!" With that, Aradia gripped her bulge and pressed it against Kanaya's waiting nook, and she moaned as Aradia pushed into her, setting into a steady motion as the tip of her maroon cock easily slid into Kanaya's stretched walls.

"God damn it..." Vriska muttered, and she quickly yanked down Aradia's panties, baring the rustblood's petite ass. She leveled her bulge at Aradia's nook, and placing her other hand on Aradia's hip, Vriska thrust fiercely into her, making her moan loudly as half of the blueblood's length plunged inside of her. A cruel grin formed on Vriska's face as she continued pounding Aradia's pussy at a rapid pace, each thrust making her press into Kanaya deeper, until she was bottomed out in the jadeblood's nook, and Kanaya grunted as she was filled with Aradia's girth.

Vriska gave her a concerned look, slowing down her thrusts. "Kanaya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kanaya assured her through gritted teeth. Her bulge was painfully hard, dribbling jade precum onto her stomach, and she let out a shuddering moan. "God, why is this so good..."

Aradia chuckled as she pushed her cock into Kanaya's fluid-filled depths. "Because there's two of us. I bet it would be even better if Vriska was in here with me."

"Aradia, that would _kill_ her," Vriska chided her, giving Aradia's hair a disapproving tug.

Kanaya bit her lip. "Actually... after Feferi, I could probably take it."

"Yes! Vriska, let's do it!"

That earned nothing but a scornful glare from Vriska. "Aradia, the only thing I'm doing with you is doing _you_!" She punctuated the statement by loudly slapping her palm against Aradia's ass, and Aradia let out a pleasured groan as Vriska drove her swollen cock into her harder and faster.

On the other side of the room, Terezi was breathing heavily, taking in the scents of cerulean and maroon and jade in front of her, and she suppressed a needy moan, missing the feeling of Aradia's hand around her shaft. As she watched the trio, she slowly began to stroke her throbbing cock, still slick with her precum. To her side, Nepeta was just lapping up the last of Kanaya's material from Feferi's chest, and as she finished, she bent down further on her knees, placing her eye level with the seadweller's thick fuchsia member. She leaned forward and licked the tip, coaxing more pink precum onto her tongue with slow strokes, and Feferi tilted her head back and moaned as Nepeta wrapped her lips around her girth. As she did, she caught Terezi in the corner of her eye, and a devious thought crossed her mind. "Hey Nepeta," she whispered, and as Nepeta looked up, she tilted her head toward the tealblood. "Look."

Nepeta turned to look, seeing Terezi quietly grunting as she pleasured herself, and she let out a pleased hum. "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking somefin like this..." Feferi said, pausing to wrap her hands around Nepeta's thick horns.

"...But with her in the middle," Nepeta conclued, and Feferi grinned and nodded. "Okay, you distract her!" With that, the olive-blooded troll quickly slinked away, stealthily circling around Terezi, and as she did, Feferi tromped up to the tealblood, making her jump as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

Feferi grinned as her bulge slid against Terezi's rump. "Eeling left out?"

"Feferi! I was just, um..." Terezi breathed in through her teeth as Feferi grinded against her, the heiress' hand tracing in front of her and wrapped around her shaft, guiding Terezi's own motions over her slick length. "I'm... fine by myself, really."

"But Terezi..." Feferi pulled her hips back a bit, then thrust forward, her bulge sliding between Terezi's thighs, and Terezi moaned as the tip of Feferi's cock dragged against her own, coming to a stop by the end of her own length as Feferi pushed against her completely. "This kind of thing is always more fun with two people."

"And it's even better with three!"

Terezi gasped at the sound of Nepeta's voice in front of her, and Feferi took the opportunity to partially extract her bulge from Terezi's hips, giving Nepeta room to bend forward and lick the teal-dripping tip of her cock. "Nepet _ahhh_!" she tried to say, her voice quavering as the rough surface of the oliveblood's tongue dragged over her length. "What are you doing?"

Nepeta giggled. "Just trying to help!" she answered, nuzzling her cheek against Terezi's bulge. "We saw you petting yourself ofur here, and we thought you might apurrciate some help."

As she continued to tease Terezi's member with her mouth and lips, Feferi continued to thrust between her legs, leaning into her shoulder and letting out a sultry chuckle into her ear. "And Nepeta's mouth is a _lot_ better than your hand. Trust me."

Terezi didn't need to be told that. She'd roleplayed enough with Nepeta to know she was almost as skilled with her mouth as Terezi was, though she'd never experienced Nepeta touching her bone bulge before, let alone putting it in her mouth. But now that she had, she sure as hell didn't want to stop. She nestled her hands in Nepeta's hair, fingers wrapping around her horns, and looked down at her friend. "Well, if you want to help me that badly, I can hardly refuse!"

"Of course! What are furriends for?" With that, Nepeta wrapped her lips around Terezi's bulge and pushed forward, and the Terezi moaned as three inches of her length plunged into Nepeta's mouth. As the oliveblood continued to bob her head up and down Terezi's shaft, she reached her hands up around her hips to firmly squeeze her ass, and Terezi rocked her hips back and forth as Nepeta groped her, pushing and pulling her thighs over Feferi's length as she continued to thrust against her thoroughly drenched panties.

Meanwhile, on the bed, Vriska had fully bottomed out into Aradia, loud slaps echoing through the room as her bony hips smacked against Aradia's ass. The rustblood's nook was wonderfully hot and wet and tight around her, and she bit her lip and moaned as she drove the full eight inches of her throbbing shaft in and out of her. "I could get used to this."

"What? Me fucking Kanaya in front of you?" Aradia retorted as she took the brunt of Vriska's assault, her hands grasping Kanaya's breasts as the blueblood forced her own movements. She was enjoying it too, of course, being stimulated on both ends, but she couldn't resist taking another dig at Vriska.

"I think you _know damn well_ what I mean," Vriska answered, pounding into Aradia harder with each stressed syllable, drawing short, pained moans from the long-haired girl. "And I think you'd better get used to my genetic material filling your tight little nook."

Aradia groaned, feeling Vriska's precum flowing into her with each harsh thrust, the blueblood's motions milking her own runny fluids into Kanaya's nook. "Yeah? Have you already gotten used to mine?" Vriska growled above her, and Aradia grinned even as she fucked her harder.

"Girls, please..." Kanaya cut in breathlessly, panting as Aradia's swollen cock was pushed deep into her womb, stirring up the genetic material inside of her. Her own jade bulge was still thoroughly erect, dribbling runny green juices onto her stomach, but she seemed to be growing faint, the glow of her white skin starting to fade.

"Kanaya, you okay?" Aradia asked, a bit worried, and Vriska slowed her movements as well.

Kanaya nodded weakly. "Just... come here." She slowly wrapped her arms around Aradia's torso, and the rustblood leaned down toward her. She thought Kanaya might be pulling her in for a kiss or something, but instead the jadeblood nestled her face in her shoulder, lightly kissing her neck.

"Oh. Okay, sure." In her current slightly distracted state, Aradia had no qualms with what Kanaya was doing, but just as she realized what was going on, she felt the stinging pain of two fangs sinking into her neck. Aradia let out a pained moan at the sensation, breathing heavily as Kanaya hungrily drank the maroon blood from her wound, her white skin flaring brightly at the taste of it.

Vriska grunted loudly, nearly blowing her load just at the sight of Kanaya sinking her teeth into Aradia, but she quickly recovered, cackling evilly as she leaned over Aradia's other shoulder. "Yessssssss. How do you like _that_ , Megido?"

Aradia bit her lip as she got accustomed to the pain. "Mmm... I love it..."

Irritated that _everything_ seemed to be a turn-on for this annoying lowblood, Vriska nonetheless rolled with it. "Then I bet you'll love _this_!" With that, she quickly bit into the other side of Aradia's neck, and Aradia let out another loud groan as Vriska pounded into her nook faster, her fangs firmly latched onto her throat.

Terezi moaned loudly at the sight, gripping Nepeta's horns tightly while she bucked into her mouth. Even with the full length of her teal shaft plunged into her wonderful throat, it wasn't enough, and Terezi whined needily as Nepeta continued to service her. She pushed back against Feferi, feeling her thick shaft slide against the wet lips of her nook through her panties, and the seadweller hummed as she leaned into Terezi's shoulder. "Still need more?"

"Yes..."

"Whale... how aboat this?" Feferi pulled away, extracting her bulge from between Terezi's legs, letting it slap against her butt between Nepeta's groping hands. Nepeta knew perfectly well what Feferi intended to do next, so she slipped her fingers into Terezi's underwear and pulled them down to her knees, baring her wide ass and freeing her teal-soaked slit to drip onto the floor.

With her opening exposed, the seadweller pressed her cock between Terezi's legs once more, and she shuddered loudly as Feferi's tip grazed against her nook directly. "Feferi, wait! I don't know if I can take that..."

Feferi frowned. Part of her wanted to brush aside Terezi's concerns as she did with Kanaya, stretching her walls with the full volume of her fuchsia member and filling her with so much genetic material she couldn't walk, but that part of her wanted to do that to _everyone_ , and she supposed Terezi needed to walk anyway. Still, she'd like to at least compromise. "Hmmm... just the tip?"

Terezi bit her lip as Feferi's member brushed against her. "...Sure." Feferi grinned, and she placed her hands on Terezi's hips, pushing the tip of her shaft right up against Terezi's nook. With one gentle thrust, she easily pressed the her first three inches into her dripping pussy. Terezi moaned loudly as her walls stretched around even such a shallow penetration, and she bucked her hips against Nepeta's face, pushing Feferi's bulge into her each time she pulled back. Feferi's hands replaced Nepeta's on Terezi's ass, squeezing her soft cheeks as the tip of her member stretched out Terezi's nook. Nepeta's arms dropped down to her groin to massage her own bulge through her pants, and she moaned as Terezi's swollen cock pushed in and out of her mouth, dripping more and more precum down her throat.

On the bed, Aradia moaned breathlessly as she pounded into Kanaya's nook, her movements accelerated by Vriska's own frantic thrusts into her. She'd hoped she could at least outlast Vriska, but with her eight-inch bulge stuffing Aradia's nook and Kanaya's slick walls massaging her cock and both of their teeth embedded in her neck, it was no use. With a loud, keening cry, she came, her bulge erupting inside Kanaya as she filled the jadeblood's womb with even more of her maroon genetic material. Kanaya moaned against her neck, continuing to drink from Aradia as the rustblood's sticky fluids pumped into her nook, her insides swelling further to accommodate, and own jade bulge released another burst of green fluids, staining her and Aradia's breasts as they remained pressed together. Hearing their noises, Vriska reached her limit as well, pulling away from Aradia's neck to bite her lip and groan as her bulge throbbed in Aradia's nook, filling it with one burst after another of thick cerulean material.

As smell of red and blue and green drifted to Terezi's nostrils, she huffed it in needily, and she knew her climax was fast approaching. With a few more thrusts against Nepeta's face and Feferi's shaft, she came, moaning loudly as her bulge twitched and throbbed inside of Nepeta's mouth. The oliveblood gagged a bit as Terezi released a flood of teal genetic material into her mouth, but she quickly adapted, gulping it down as the thick fluids continued to pump into her throat. As Terezi's orgasm finally died down, she pulled away for breath, only a string of turquoise cum connecting her bulge to Nepeta's lips as Feferi continued to lightly thrust into her nook. The seadweller found herself closer to climax than she'd expected, so she kept her motions steady, rocking half of her length into Terezi's folds, until she reached her limit with a quiet groan. Terezi gasped loudly as Feferi released inside of her, her thick fuchsia cock throbbing as it filled her nook near to bursting with genetic material. Terezi's bulge shot one final burst of teal onto Nepeta's face, and the oliveblood yelped in surprise, and then giggled, wiping the stain off her face and licking it off her fingers.

Terezi grunted as Feferi continued to pump her sticky seed into the tealblood's nook, feeling her walls stretching to accommodate the load as her own juices flowed in to mingle with it, Feferi's second orgasm only slightly less massive than her first, if at all. Finally, it came to an end, and Terezi leaned back against the seadweller, panting for breath. "Jegus, Feferi, you didn't tell me you were gonna do _that_."

"Hehe, saury," Feferi replied. "I didn't think I would either, but your thighs felt so good, and your nook felt even betta." She slowly pulled out of Terezi's nook, and Terezi shuddered as her insides stretched back into place. A bit of fuchsia dripped out of her before her seed flap closed, sealing Feferi's prodigious deposit tightly inside of her, and she swayed on her feet a bit at just how heavy it was.

"Wow," Terezi said, holding a hand over her stomach. "This is... a bit much."

Nepeta licked her lips clean of a few teal stains. "Well, we don't have a pail, unfurtantely," she lamented, crawling closer to Terezi, "but... I could take care of it fur you."

She nuzzled her mouth against Terezi's nook, and Terezi yelped at the contact. "Um! Well, as much as I'd like that, I don't think we have time. They're wrapping up over there."

"Aw," Nepeta said, visibly disappointed, but Feferi was quick to cheer her up, stepping out from behind Terezi.

"Hey Nepeta! If you _reely_ want to do a little more cleaning, you can handle this." The heiress stood with her hands on her hips, and her bone bulge stood out proudly in front of her, fully erect and dripping with fuchsia fluids streaked with teal.

Nepeta licked her lips at the sight, and she rubbed her hands together as she crawled toward Feferi. "With purrleasure!" She got onto her knees in front of Feferi, and she pressed her tongue to the base of her shaft, slowly dragging it up and making Feferi shudder as Nepeta licked up her genetic material.

"Okay, Vriska, let's switch places!" Aradia ordered from behind Terezi, and she turned her attention to the situation on the bed.

"'Switch places?'" Vriska repeated in disbelief. "You think I'm gonna let you stick it in me again?"

Aradia grinned. "Honestly? Yeah."

That drew a growl from the blueblood. "Well, you thought wrong!"

"Okay, then I'll just do it with Kanaya again," Aradia said, wiggling her hips a bit to stir her bulge inside of Kanaya's nook.

"As fun as you've been, Aradia," Kanaya cut in, "I think you're had more than enough."

"Yeah, give it a rest, Megido."

The rustblood scoffed. "I'll give it a rest when I'm dead. And since I have no intention of being that way, I'd rather keep fucking."

Vriska glared at her. "Oh, is that what you want? Well, have it your way!" With that, she pulled Aradia up by the shoulders, making Kanaya gasp as Aradia's shaft was quickly extracted from her nook. Vriska angled her over to the bed and pinned her down, her bulge still fully sheathed in Aradia's sopping pussy. "I'll fuck you as much as you ask for, and then some!"

As Vriska kept her pinned to the bed, Aradia struggled against her. "Hey! You already had your turn, remember? Now it's mine again!"

She knew Aradia was just being a cheeky little shit as usual, but Vriska was reminded of what their scuffle was about in the first place. "One of you tw--" She turned to the trolls remaining off the bed, and seeing Nepeta on her knees giving Feferi's bulge the royal treatment and Terezi staring at the three of them on the bed with her pants off, she gawked at them for a bit before reevaluating her next sentence. "Terezi! You're next!"

As she was distracted, Aradia found her opening, and Vriska yelled as the rustblood suddenly flipped her onto the bed, pushing her down onto her stomach and letting her bulge rest between the cheeks of Vriska's bony ass. "Come on, Terezi!" Aradia said cheerily as Vriska struggled beneath her. "After you're done with Kanaya, you can have Vriska next!"

"What?! No she can't! Screw you, Megido!" Terezi shuddered at the prospect, her cock beginning to become hard once more. Honestly, she'd rather have Vriska first, but as she looked over to Kanaya, staring at the quarreling trolls next to her with concern, just a bit of maroon blood dribbling down her chin, she supposed she was ready after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is an ongoing series. Less obviously, but still kind of obviously, it will get more interesting as time goes on. If you want to read more debauchery like this, check out my tumblr at http://alcumia.tumblr.com/ and slam that fucking follow button.


End file.
